embassyrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Support
Problems and Bugs/Errors 'Automatically Logged Off' This is caused by a bug, wiki staff is working to resolve this problem. This happens when you login on wiki, but after a few seconds your account logged off, without notice or without any authorization. If you attempt to log in again, this time depends on luck and time. You can stay in wiki for some time, but you can not open many pages because otherwise your account automatically closed session. Do not try to change the browser, it will happen again. *Contact Wikia Staff 'Loading editor' The solution is to contact the wiki staff, change browser, or you can wait a few days and eventually the problem will fix itself.This problem occurs in Internet Explorer, there is no notification to occur in other browsers. Basically, when you try to edit any page, the page just says "Loading editor", but you can never edit the page. It's like the page to stay frozen in this process. 'Category' Also occurs in Internet Explorer. When you try to add a category, the button "Add category" not responding or performs the action to add. *The solution is to wait a few days and eventually the problem will fix itself, but also can change the browser or contact the wiki staff. 'Message Wall' You can delete the message and send it back to the original wall.When you send a message on the wall, on occasion take long to be sent and strangely is directed to "Special:Contributions/Empty Empty's wall". 'Blog' Hackers When you want to create a blog there are two options, one is directly on your profile, and the other option is to create it by name: User blog:?????/Topic- - - . However, there are cases where users do not complete the name correctly, causing a problem in the page / blog created. In case you think that your account has been hacked, there are elements or actions that can verify this - *If you can not log in to your account with your password, it is likely that your account has been hacked. *If you are active in one or more wikis, you can see the dates of your "Contributions". This will help you to know when was the last time you did an action in this wiki. Note: If you are active on several wikis, you better make a record in your lap/desktop, just copy the last edit of each Contributions in each wiki, or if you've edited in various wikis, but for months or weeks that you do not do some action done , it is easy to know if someone hacked into your account because it will reveal the date. *Another way is the history: My favorite wikis aka ''"Wikis you've contributed to:", on your profile (top). If there is a wiki that you never did any edit, that means someone hacked your account. Tutorials (Edits and Configuration) 'New Account' How do I create an account? -Creating an account on Wikia is free, easy, and a great way to join a passionate community. #On the top right of every page on Wikia you will find links to Log in and Sign up. #To sign up you can create a new account or use Facebook connect. You can also visit Special:Signup #After choosing to sign up, an account creation page will load, and allow you to fill in your account details. *'Username': The name of the account must be clear, personal, without any misinterpretation, or blatant insinuation otherwise might be blocked or disabled. Note: Usually in this part of the process of creating a new account, there are problems or concerns. *#The name should be available, if already in use (regardless if the account active or not with that name), is indicated with a message in red letters that the name is already used. *#Sometimes, some people give a space before typing the name, or put letters and numbers that are not recognized by wiki. As well as trying to change the type and color of "letter" in order to be accepted into wiki, but it does not work well, because the box where you type the name of the user, voids any modification and configuration. *#On rare occasions, when you write the name, this indicates that is available, however, this is a mistake, since the end of the process (''after click in create account), appears message in red letters that the name is in use. *#If the name of an account has changed, the old name will no longer be available, despite the fact that the name is no longer in official use. *'Email': You must provide an email to confirm the account, so as to receive message, notifications wiki, etc. *#After finishing the process, for any reason not close the window where it is mentioned that a message was sent to your email for the confirmation of your account. Because, in some cases, the confirmation message sent to your email doesn't arrive. and you have to apply again to wikia, send you back the confirmation message or change email. (if the mail is new (one minutes since its creation), there is more opportunity than ever confirmation message arrives. *'Password': You must realize that you and only you can remember this password. *'Birth Date': This depends on you. You can be honest, and can only enter a date that has nothing to do with you. *'Blurry Word': You must write the letters that you indicate in the picture, if not recognize, you can change them. *After reading the terms and then click Create Account. A message will be sent to your email to activate and confirm your account. 'Rename' If you still wish to proceed, be aware that you may not be renamed to:Wikia staff will currently allow email-confirmed users to change their user name via re-naming once and only once. Before making a formal account rename request, make sure the new user name is in fact what you will want to be called weeks or months into the future. Please make sure you are happy with your new name as you can not request staff change it multiple times. *A name another person has already registered *An offensive name *A blocked name *A name that attempts to impersonate another Wikia user Think carefully, because you can never again use your original name. If you want to rename your account, go to this page - Rename my account Note: The process can take days, and your account may indicate that is "blocked", but it's part of the process. 'Avatar' To upload an avatar for your profile:You can upload an avatar to represent yourself on the wiki. It will appear in several locations, and gives users another way to give themselves an identity. #Save your chosen image to your computer (if it is not saved there already). #Go to your user page. #Mouse over the current avatar, and click the "Edit avatar" link that appears #Press the "Choose file" button and click your image #Observe the preview of your avatar and decide if that's how you want it #Click the "Save, I'm Done" button to save your avatar. Note that your image must be a jpeg, png, or gif, and it must be less than 100kb in size. After you upload your new avatar, you can switch back to one of the default ones by clicking on one of them or choosing a new non-default image and hitting "Save, I'm Done" Among the main problems of the avatar are - *'You can not add a new image': When you try to add a new image of your desk/laptop, on occasion does not appear or does not end the process (frozen). It is recommended to wait for an hours or days, as it may be due to the browser, wiki mistake, or because the system is saturated. It can also be a bug, but it is rare. *'You can not change the image of the avatar': This happens when you try to change again your avatar image, but apparently the image is still the last image you had as your avatar. It is advisable to remove the image, and change the avatar for one of the default images for wiki (none, star, dog, flower, fish, planet). After three or four hours, you can freely change your avatar, by any image. *'Your avatar does not appear': On rare occasions, your picture does not appear, or instead see a "box with an X in the center." This is due to a problem in the process of adding the new avatar. It can be caused by: slow your connection, the browser problem, the image is too big or too small, a bug, error in your desk / laptop, the image has a problem. The common is the connection slow, the image problem, the browser. 'Added space between paragraphs' This problem varies depending on the section, content and sources on the pages, however, the problem is in essence the same, a space between paragraphs is added automatically after editing in view source. Hide / show source is added directly to the sections of the pages, this causes the content is altered gradually because the source automatically adds spaces. *There are several options to fix this problem - hide/show template, scroll, tabber, etc. 'Copy and Paste directly from Word Processors' When you change the text (font color, font, size, location, etc.) the source of all these changes are transferred if you paste the text in visual mode. To avoid this, you must paste the text in the page source mode.To avoid spelling and grammar errors / problem, a good strategy and support is to use different programs to clean texts, however, copy and paste into the page in visual mode is not a good idea. Example: Edit Count'All these sources can are problems when editing in source mode, since all these numbers, letters, etc.., make difficult the location of texts or words.' The solution is to purge the server.It is a small error, but can cause frustration to users. In the profiles takes a count of edits, however, on occasion, this count is not updated or it does not record the last edits. 'Following Pages' To delete these pages's links, you must have the option "Follow" enabled on your toolbar.This problem occurs when you can not delete in your Following section (in user profile), userpages, blogs, forum, pages deleted or red links in your list of pages that you follow. #Go to your toolbar in the Customize section. #With the mouse pointer, put in the section "Follow". #Now in the corner appears two arrows (up and down) in the section of "Follow" with the mouse pointer moves the section "Follow" under the section "Theme designer" and drop it. #Then you must click on the option "Save". #Next, you should do is open the page that you can not remove on your list on your Following section (user page). #If it is a regular page (user profile, blog, category, etc.), just go to your toolbar in the section of "My Tools" and click on "Following" and change to "Follow", that means that you do not follow this page. ##In case of deleted pages, appear like a new page or to edit, but you should not edit anything. Just go to your toolbar in the section of "My Tools" and click on "Following" and change to "Follow", that means that you do not follow this page. Format Each image is created in different formats (.png .jpg .gif) This difference can make an existing image with the same name can then appears twice. The images have the same name, but the format (letters) are slightly different:.png and .PNG When you delete one of these two images, the other will have the same fate. In essence they are linked, but appear twice. Replace Tree (Family, Friends, Allies, Bloodlines, etc) If you come across an image of low quality, it's important to replace the image with one with a higher definition. In order to do this go to the image, it should be located at File:FileName.jpg/PNG/gif. Click the arrow which should be located on the edit button at the side of the word edit. Look through the menu and find the word replace, click this and it should ask you for the name just leave it the same, click browse and find the file on your computer. Fill in the description box with a reason why you replaced the image. 'Template' A template is a special type of page that has been designed so its content can be included in other pages. Since a given template can be included in many pages, it can help reduce duplication and promote a uniform style between pages. Template is helpful to avoid adding complex, difficult and extensive sources. To enter/locate a template you have to type in "Search this wiki" - Template:????. In the example, the template starts with the letter "D", and appear some templates with that letter. Category:Help Category:Wiki